do you love me?
by sis625
Summary: kagome fights with inuyasha, the monk trys to help, but it trunds into a game of truth or dare , will inuyasha win kagome's heart?r and r and find out!
1. chapter 1

kagome just came out of the well, and runs up to sango

"hi sango, hows things when i left?"

"ok i guess,mirokou ask his o so famous line again to a evil girl, same old same old"

"oh, and what did you do to him?"

"i hit him over the head, what eles?"

"what about inuyasha?did kikyo come? whats new with him?"

"no kikyo did not come, oh, but he trid to dig through the well to get to you"

"really?"

" yes"

"wheres shippo at?"

"hes running from inuyasha"

"what did he do this time?"

"he said that if you were gone one more day inuyasha would have gone crazy"

"what made him say that?"

inuyasha would not shut-up wondering where you were, and if a guy was with you, then he was nameing a list of things he would do to the guy."

"i didnt know he cared"

"do you like him?"

"yes, why?"

"YES!"

"what?"

inuyasha stop chasing shippo and look at kagome, he was listening the whole time.and he just heard kagome say she liked him.

(in inuyasha's head)

"she likes me?but every time i do something mean to shipo, she's says sit, why dos she hurt me if she like's me?"

"oh no, she's looking right at me, ummm....... what should i do, oh no,i think she knows i've been listening the whole time, ummmmmm..... what should i do?"

"normal pov"

inuyasha, have you been hurting shippo when i've been gone?!"

"yes, but you cant hurt me "

"and why is that?"

"because you love me, and people dont hurt the one's they love"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU?!"

"you told sango you liked me!"

" i said i liked you! i didnt say i love you!"

"then do you love me?"

" am not telling you!"

"why not?!"

"SIT"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!!"

" FOR HURTING SHIPPO WHEN I WAS GONE!"

"YOU WENCH!"

miroko just came out of the hut of a girl, and seing the mess his friend was in, he thouth of some thing

"inuyasha, kagome, my dear sango, how about playing truth or dare? that way, you can dare for fun, and ask question's that the person has to anser."

every bosy say's ok.

"now i'll go frist, i dare kagome to kiss inuyasha, and you have to!on the lip's!"

a/n will kagome do it?what will inuyasha say?

to be contenued......................


	2. chapter2

A/n,pleas, if you want me to finish my story, than r and r! if you dont, than this is my last chapter!

kagome look at the monk,think:your gonna get it monk!

"fine!, i'll kiss inu!"

"really, your gonna kiss me?"

"yes i am"

smouch

"wow, your a good kisser kagome"

"now its my turn, and i dare sango to hit miroku over the head 10 time's as hard as you can"

"thats a dare i was born to do"

smak smak smak smak smak smak smak

"you can stop now sango"

"but its fun"

"its your trun"

"ok, i dare inu to flash kagome"

"am not doing that!"

"whats wrong,u scard?"

"you do know kagome's gonna kill you!"

"maby, or maby she's gonna thank me"

"i wouldnt hold my breath"

"KAGOME!COME HERE!"

"WHY?"

"JUST COME HERE!"

"ok, but AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PULL YOUR PANTS UP YOU BASTURD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"it was a dare!?"

"TELL ME NOW WHO DARED YOU, I'LL KILL IT!!!!!"

"see sango, i told you she would kill you!"

"SANGO, IT WAS YOU?!!!I'LL GET YOU BACK SO BAD!!!"

"so you say"

"ok, its my trun, so kagome truth or dare?"

"truth"

"do you love me?"

"umm......" kagome looks at her feet while she says her answer,"yes"

"you do?????"

"yes"

"ok, its my trun , so sango truth or dare, and i have one for both!"

"ummm........."sango thinks which one would be worst,"truth"

"do you love mirokou?"

"yes"

"so now its my trun, mirokou, truth or dare monk?"

"dare"

"i dare you to not be a prev for a hour"

"but but, thats my cultrun, its the only way i can show my undieing live for you."

"show it some ather way then"

"its my trun so, inu truth or dare?"

" i aint scared of a dare, so dare!"

"come here and i'll whisper it to you"

Inuyasha come's over to mirokou, and bends now so he can whisper the dare to him?"

"i dare you to have sex whith kagome in 3 days"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!"

"pipe now, she'll hear you!and i thouth you said you werent afraid of anything"

"feh.fine i'll do it, but if i have sex with her, you have to have sex with sango in 3 days too!!"

"deal"

A/n what do you think kagome will do? and none of you have r and r!whats wrog with my story, even flames would be nice!if i dont have one by 2 days, i'll quit fanfictionnet and it al be all your's fault!!! so pleas r and r!


	3. chapter 3

A/n, yahoooooooooooo a person read my story, and they review!!! pleas, take the time to review!, ok, back to the story.

inu look at the monk, confrused,"you know that if you ask her to have sex with you that she'll kill you!"he said whispering.

"yes, but if she says yes, then its all wroth it!'

"ok, inu, its your trun!' kagomr said getting inpashent.

"huh?oh ya, ummm.... sango, truth or dare."

sango was thinking that she was sick of the truth, because it was always about miroku, so after what seemed like forever she she finally said "dare"

"i dare you to have sex with miroku the next time he ask you to."

"WHAT?!!!!"

"HEY, YOU SAID DARE, AND YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED HIM!"

"I KNOW I DID, BUT I DONT LOVE HIM THAT MUCH!"she said thinking how to kill miroku when he ask her to have sex with her.

"a dare's a dare sango"kagome said.

"fine, but i'll get you back inu!!!!!!" sango said.

"well, its my trun, so kagome truth or dare?????"

"am not afrained of you! dare!!!!!!"

"i dare you to have sex with inu 2 times a moth!"

"fine!"

"WHAT???!!!!!" they all said togather.

"i said that i'll sleep with inu 2 times a moth for the rest of my life!"kagome said looking at her feet.

"you will???i mean i love you, but for the rest of your life, howmany kids do you want?! one millone????!!!!!"

and with that, kagome ran away, she was planning to go srait to the well, when...............


End file.
